cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Fiennes (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Wuthering Heights ''(1992) [Heathcliff]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes (possibly brought about by Juliette Binoche's ghost); his body is shown afterwards when Paul Geoffrey enters the room. *''The Baby of Macon (1993)'' [The Bishop's Son]: Gored to death by a bull while Ralph is in a barn with Julia Ormond. (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) (Thanks to Matt) *''Schindler's List (1993)'' [Amon Goeth]: Executed by hanging. (The depiction of the execution is not accurate, the film shows him not bound down and he is executed with one attempt. The real Amon Goeth's hands were tied behind his back. The executioner twice miscalculated the length of rope necessary to hang Goeth, and it was only on the third attempt that the execution was successful. Although his last words of "Heil Hitler" were accurate). (Thanks to Leanne and Cedric) *''The English Patient (1996)'' [Count Laszlo de Almasy]: Dies of an overdose of morphine, administered by Juliette Binoche (with his implicit consent) as a mercy killing. (Ralph is covered with burn make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Leanne) *''Oscar and Lucinda ''(1997) [Oscar Hopkins]: Drowned after being trapped inside the church as it sinks into the river. (Thanks to Beth and Cindy) *''Onegin (1999)'' [Yevgeni "Eugene" Onegin]: Dies of unspecified circumstances, he later appears as a ghost to his widow (I haven't seen all of this but I'm aware of the story). *''Sunshine (1999)'' [Ignatz Sonnenschein/Adam Sors/Ivan Sors]: Playing a triple role as three generations of the same family, the grandfather "Ignatz" dies (off-screen) of natural causes; his death is mentioned in the grandson "Ivan's" narration. The father "Adam" is frozen to death by being hanged by his wrists and sprayed with cold water in the yard of the concentration camp in winter. (The son "Ivan" survives the movie.) (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear as "Adam") *''The Miracle Maker (2000; animated)'' [Jesus]: Executed by crucifixion. He is later resurrected three days later. *''Red Dragon (2002)'' [Francis Dolarhyde]: Shot three times in the head by Mary-Louise Parker, after being shot repeatedly in the chest by Edward Norton. (See also Tom Noonan in the 1986 version Manhunter.) (Thanks to Leanne) *''The Constant Gardener (2005)'' [Justin Quayle]: Shot repeatedly (off-screen) by hitmen in the desert; the scene cuts from Ralph sitting in the desert to a scene of his funeral (where Bill Nighy pays his respects and where Richard McCabe's eulogy points out the impossibility of the official "suicide" story), then cuts back to show Ralph waiting as the hitmen arrive. *''In Bruges (2008)'' [Harry Waters]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after accidentally killing Jordan Prentice while shooting at Colin Farrell. (With Jordan being a little person, Ralph mistakenly assumed that he'd killed a child and committed suicide out of guilt.) (Thanks to Christina, Jack, Nilescu, ND, and Tommy) *''The Hurt Locker (2009)'' [Contractor Team Leader]: Shot to death by an Iraqi sniper during an ambush in the desert. (Thanks to Tommy, ND, Nilescu, Vegeta, and Matthew) *''Coriolanus (2011)'' [Caius Martius Coriolanus]: Stabbed to death by a group of conspirators led by Gerard Butler (his body is later seen being loaded onto the back of a truck). (I haven't seen this, but I'm roughly familiar with Shakespeare's play.) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011)'' [Lord Voldemort]: Disintegrates into ash during a magical battle with Daniel Radcliffe, after the last of Ralph's horcruxes is destroyed by Matthew Lewis. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Great Expectations (2012)'' [Magwitch]: Dies of his injuries sustained from being put through a paddle wheel during a struggle with William Ellis. He dies whilst talking to Jeremy Irvine. *''The Invisible Woman (2013)'' [Charles Dickens]: Dies of a stroke (off-screen) sometime between the main story arc and the 1876 scenes; the cause of death is never revealed, but it is assumed to be a stroke by means of historical accuracy. *''The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)'' [M. Gustave]: Shot and executed (off-screen) by death squad soldiers, after he attacks them trying to stop them from taking Tony Revolori while searching their train carriage; the scene cuts after he lunges at them to F. Murray Abraham describing his fate to Jude Law. *''A Bigger Splash (2015)'' [Harry Hawkes]: Drowned in a headlock by Matthias Schoenaerts at the end of a fight in Matthias and Tilda Swinton's swimming pool; his body is seen again, sat at the bottom of the pool, when Elena Bucci and Tilda discover him the following morning. (Nudity alert: Full frontal and rear) *''Holmes & Watson (2018)'' [Professor James Moriarty/Jacob Musgraves]: Playing a dual role, "Jacob Musgraves" is stabbed in the back when John C. Reilly throws the knife with which Ralph had just killed Steve Coogan at him; Will Ferrell says that "He'll be fine" as Will and John leave, but Ralph is shown to have died in the background ("Moriarty" survives the movie) (Played for comic effect). Notable Connections *Son of Mark Fiennes (photographer) and Jini Fiennes (novelist). *Brother of Joseph Fiennes and Martha Fiennes (director). *Ex-Mr. Alex Kingston. Gallery Voldemort's death.png|Ralph Fiennes' death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Check it out!.jpg|''In Bruges'' - Ralph Fiennes death scene Fiennes, Ralph Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1962 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by magic Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:People who died in a Wes Anderson movie Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:Annie Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Legends Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Travis Knight Movies Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily hanging Category:Death scenes by throat hanging Category:Death scenes by bull attack Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by hitman attack Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by soldier attack Category:Brunettes Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees